Ventus Pan (Version 2)
Fanmake of "Peter Pan (1953)" with a twist of the 2003 Universal/Columbia live-action version. Ventus, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Terra takes Satsuki, Olette, Double D, Mei, Ed, Eddy, Kairi, Xion, Namine, Aqua, Yi, Jin, Peng, Mario, Luigi. Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Yuki, and Rockruff to Neverland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Shredder, Admiral Myotismon, Assistant Captain Hades, and their band of naughty pirates. Cast Peter Pan: Ventus (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extras with Ventus: Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Terra (Kingdom Hearts 3) Tinker Bell: Roxy (Winx Club; In her Enchantix form) Extras with Roxy: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, and Shyla (Winx Club; In their Enchantix forms) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Satsuki Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; In her yellow sundress) Extras with Satsuki: Olette, Kairi, Xion, Namine, Aqua (Kingdom Hearts 3), and Yi (Abominable) John Darling: Double D (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Michael Darling: Mei Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Extras with Double D and Mei: Ed, Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy), Jin, and Peng (Abominable) Babysitters: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Yoshi (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Nana Darling: Yuki (OC female West Highland White Terrier character) Extra with Yuki: Rockruff (Pokemon) George Darling: Tatsuo Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Mary Darling: Yasuko Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Captain Hook: Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Extras with Shredder: Myotismon (Digimon; He won’t be scared of No-Face despite the fact that his left arm got scarred by No-Face's teeth) and Hades (Hercules; Same with Myotismon) Mr. Smee: Demidevimon (Digimon) Extras with Demidevimon: Pain, Panic (Hercules), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3), Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Mr. Swackhammer, and the Monstars (Space Jam; The Monstars will turn good in the sequel) Swackhammer and Myotismon's pet: Cerberus (Hercules) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: No-Face (Spirited Away) Lost Boys: Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webigail "Webby" Vanderquack, Genie/Gene (Ducktales (1987)), Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo, Picky, and Porky (Earthbound) Tiger Lily: Pocahontas (She'll be revealed to have a magic power given to her and John Smith by their mermaid friends since the sequel) Extra with Pocahontas: John Smith (Pocahontas; Same with Pocahontas from since the sequel) Indian Chief: Chief Powhatan (Pocahontas) Indians: Powhatan Tribe (Pocahontas) Mermaids: Disney Princesses and their lovers except Pocahontas and John Smith (They'll treat Satsuki's group nicely, and as mentioned above, Pocahontas and John Smith earn the mermaid ability in the sequel) Pirates: Xehanort, Xemnas, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts 3; Axel AKA Lea will turn good in the sequel as well), Doctors Neo Cortex, Nitros Brio, Nitros Gin, and Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Komodo Brothers, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot; Same with Lea and the Monstars for Tiny and Dingodile), Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg (The Fifth Element), Count Bleck, Dimentio (Super Paper Mario; Bleck will also turn good), Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers), General Grievous (Star Wars), Team Rocket (Pokemon; They'll also turn good), Prince John, Sheriff of Nottingham, Sir Hiss, (Robin Hood), Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2), Gygas (Earthbound), Prince Froglip (The Princess and the Goblin), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), and Preed (Titan A.E.) (Sir Hiss, Drake, Vanitas, Demyx, and Pinstripe can temporally fall in love with Satsuki's group in their cloaked disguises) Pirate who gets killed off: Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective) (He’ll get eaten by Lucifer as punishment for calling Shredder a Metalfish, Myotismon a Batfish, and Hades a Hothead) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Kusakabe Family and Friends (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Chapter 2: Meet Ventus Pan and his Friends/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain Shredder, Admiral Myotismon, Assistant Captain Hades, their Pirates, and No-Face/Neverland’s Greatest Criminal Minds (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Chapter 4: The Lost Kids/Roxy Banished (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Powhatan Tribe and Looking for Pocahontas and John Smith (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing Double D's Group, Pocahontas, and John Smith (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Chapter 7: Returning to the Powhatan Village/Oh, My Mysterious Lady and Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades' New Plot (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Chapter 8: True Blood Brothers and Falling in Love/Satsuki and Olette's Group Trick the Pirates and Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades Trick Roxy Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their Pirates (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Chapter 10: Roxy's Redemption Sacrifice and Revival/Rescue and Final Battle Part 1 (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Chapter 11: The Hidden Kisses and their Powerful Things/Final Battle Part 2 (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Chapter 12: Return Home/Ending (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) Extra chapter: I Won't Grow Up (The Neverland National Anthem) (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version) For gallery: Ventus Pan (Version 2) Gallery For sequel: Ventus Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins For series: Ventus Pan (Version 2) the Series For the third and final sequel: Ventus Pan 3: Adventures in Soleanna and Oriana Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies